


Valentine's Chocolates

by Guysgirlsandmoreguys



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysgirlsandmoreguys/pseuds/Guysgirlsandmoreguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin leaves chocolate in Suguro's locker on valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Chocolates

Valentines Chocolates  
Rin yawned and rested his head against his hand, normal classes were boring but Yukio had told him that if he fell asleep in class Rin would have to clean out the leaper’s cage by himself. It was his own fault, he’d stayed up late after kicking Yukio out of the kitchen but even when he got to bed he couldn’t sleep at all. He strained to keep his eyes open and tried to make notes, though most of what he heard was gibberish and it made even less sense on the page than out loud. It wasn’t important though, the important thing was sitting in his bag wrapped neatly in red and gold cellophane and tied with a ribbon.  
When the long-awaited lunch bell finally rang Rin shot out of his seat like a coiled spring being released and bolted for the lockers on the other side of the campus. He skidded to a halt in front of the lockers and opened the one he was looking for, shoving in his carefully wrapped package and turning to bolt away.  
“Okumura-kun?”  
“Konekomaru!” Rin froze, how much had his classmate seen? Would he tell? Should he pretend nothing was amiss?  
“Did you need something from Bon? I was meeting him here for lunch.” Konekomaru said looking to either side for a sign of his childhood friend.  
“Ah- No, I was,” Rin searched his brain hopelessly for an excuse to run away, he was sure some things rattled in the backs of drawers in there, but nothing came forth. The he saw a set of familiar glasses coming their way. “Yukio! I was coming to meet Yukio, cause he and Suguro, they both have lockers over here so, later!” He ran off and waylaid his younger brother before another of the Kyoto trio appeared.  
The afternoon went by in a flash, but Rin found he stayed awake easier than this morning, likely from the adrenaline rush. He watched the clock, waiting for the time when he would go to cram school and see Suguro’s reaction to his chocolate.  
“Is something the matter, Rin?” Shiemi asked as Rin turned back from trying to catch Suguro’s eye while Yukio was turned towards the board.  
“Ah… no, just tired I think.” He whispered back, he gave up on trying to attract Suguro’s attention for now. Hearing Shima teasing Suguro about something all through the lesson drew Rin’s attention, but every-time he looked over his shoulder, Suguro would be staring intently either at the board, his notebook or the ceiling. Shima waved back once and gave an ‘I’ll tell you later’ sign, so Rin nodded and turned back only to see Yukio glaring at him for not paying attention.  
Yukio watched him closer from then on so he didn’t turn around again, but he tried to keep his ears strained for any sort of clue on what they were talking about, if Suguro had gotten chocolate from anyone other than him…  
The end of the class couldn’t have come quickly enough, Shima came over while the bell still rang and leaned against the edge of Rin and Shiemi’s desk.  
“Guess what? Bon got chocolates left in his locker at lunchtime!” Shima said with a grin.  
“R-really?” Rin replied, he glanced over to where Suguro and Konekomaru were still clearing their things. Suguro looked over at them and scowled when he saw Rin looking.  
“Don’t even think about making fun, this idiot has been doing it enough all through class.” He said jerking his head in Shima’s direction. Rin caught sight of a corner of the colourful cellophane the chocolates were wrapped in and hid his pleasure behind a mocking smirk.  
“You’re such an unexpectedly popular guy Suguro!”  
“What do you mean ‘unexpectedly’ you bastard!” Both Rin and Shima laughed at Suguro’s face as it turned red from anger.  
Konekomaru met Rin’s eyes and Rin shook his head ever so slightly, the monk to be raised his eyebrows but nodded in ascension. Rin’s secret would remain safe for a while longer.


End file.
